


In the Dark

by EriWritesDrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Eye Contact, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, bear with me, this is my first official smut so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriWritesDrarry/pseuds/EriWritesDrarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU where Harry and Draco have sex in a closet. Because why not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

Harry Potter could barely see anything. It would have been completely dark if not for the sliver of light that cascaded over the shelves in front of him. They had vague shapes that resembled mundane toiletries, towels and over-the-counter medicine. The light flashed from red to green to blue in a loop and the thumping of house music vibrated throughout the walls. Stomping feet, clinking glasses and screams of laughter could be heard from outside the room.

Well, if it even  _ was _ a room. Harry wasn’t quite sure. It could very well have been a closet. Which was fitting really, given the circumstances. He just so happened to be fucking one of his worst enemies, Draco Malfoy. A situation he had been desperately fantasizing about since the beginning of that year.

Harry tried to remember why he was there. Not that he was complaining. The tight entrance of Draco’s arse kept sucking him in with every thrust, causing both boys to whine with pleasure. The heat of their bodies and Harry’s alcohol ridden stomach wasn’t proving helpful to his memory. He could see snippets of images and scenes from earlier. He distinctly remembered Draco and he having a giant argument at the beginning of the party, then getting shitfaced drunk and suddenly being pulled into a dark room with sloppy, groping hands. Ah, so that’s why he was there. Draco initiated this. But why?

Harry didn’t really have time to ponder that question when he felt Draco shift, standing up straighter and gripping at the shelf in front of him.

“Fuck, Harry, come on!” He grunted, arching his back and clawing at Harry’s hips to move closer. “ _ Harder. _ ”

Harry complied, flattening against Draco’s back as he wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders and thrusted deeper. Draco moaned loudly, rolling his hips. Harry silently thanked the music for drowning out any sounds they were making.

“Draco-  _ fuck. _ ” Harry gasped as the other moved so  _ perfectly _ against his groin. He wondered if Draco had done this before and felt a pang of jealously. He moved one of his hands from Draco’s chest and slid a finger into his mouth. Draco whimpered and started to suck messily, allowing any excess saliva to dribble down his chin and Harry’s hand. Harry took a sharp breath, almost breaking the rhythm of his thrusts, then inserted a second finger and quickened his pace. 

“God, Draco, your mouth feels almost as good as your arse.” Harry panted.

“Mmm…” Draco moaned around Harry’s fingers, his eyes closed and his brows knit together. 

“Hey.” Harry said, causing Draco to open his eyes. His expression was a mixture of confusion and lust. Harry gulped. “Keep looking at me, okay?”

Draco stared at him for a moment, the rolling of his hips coming to a stop before he nodded and continued to move. Harry held onto his jaw with his free fingers, sliding the other two against Draco’s tongue. He looked down briefly to adjust his position and looked up to find Draco’s grey eyes boring into him. The intensity scared him for a second, thinking that there was anger behind the stare. But the longer he reciprocated the look, the more he could see the desperation and  _ want _ behind it. Harry sped up his movement, quickly slicking his fingers in Draco’s sweet, hot mouth.

Suddenly Draco mumbled something against his digits. Harry had to remove his hand in order to hear him. “Huh?”

“ _ Please _ , Harry.” Draco choked out, his breath hitching with each thrust.

Harry nodded and, keeping their intense eye contact, reached down with his pe-slicked hand to grab Draco’s cock. All it took was a few long strokes before Draco was opening his mouth wide with the building orgasm. Harry forced their lips together, swallowing Draco’s would-be ear splitting scream. Cum overflowed on Harry’s hand as Draco spasmed with pleasure, his moans still muffled by Harry’s mouth. 

“F-fuck, Draco,” Harry said against the pale boy’s lips, feeling his own orgasm build at the vibrations of Draco’s sounds.

“Yeah,” Draco whispered, his voice hoarse, still moving against Harry’s crotch, “Come for me, Harry. I want to feel your st-stuff inside me.”

Harry chuckled faintly, “Did you forget the word for ‘spunk’?”

“Oh, shut up,” Draco said, though there was no venom to it. He slowly moved so that Harry was pulling out, but pushed back with a force that made Harry see stars.

“Fuck!” Harry practically yelled. He had to lean one hand on the closet wall to keep steady as Draco fucked himself on his cock. A white hot tingle spread at the back of his neck before he was filling Draco’s arse with come. He moved sporadically, riding out the orgasm. He sighed when it was over and slumped onto Draco’s back, sprinkling light kisses along the nape of his neck. Draco was visibly shaking and had to be held up by one of Harry’s arms to keep from collapsing. They stood there for a few moments, allowing their breath to slow.

Harry tentatively raised his head, hesitating before he spoke, “Ah… Draco?”

“Yes.” The other answered. His voice would have sounded cool if not for how strained it was. 

“Er” was all Harry managed to get out before the door was suddenly wrenched open. 

“Shit. Get out of here!” Harry yelped, shielding his eyes from the sudden light.

“Fuck, sorry, Harry.” Seamus said hurriedly, albeit a bit slurred. He quickly shut the door, but not before Harry saw him turn to the person behind him and say, “Dude, Harry has a  _ girl _ in there!”

“Thank God. For a second I thought Harry was just wanking in my closet,” Dean replied to him, his muffled laughter fading as they went to a different part of the house. 

Harry sighed, relieved that they weren’t caught despite the risky location they chose. Well, the location  _ Draco _ chose. 

“Hey, Draco, why-?” Harry started, but was cut off when Draco pushed him away and hurriedly put back on his shirt.

“Get your clothes on, Potter.” He said, his voice clipped. “I don’t think you want more people seeing your bare arse tonight.”

“Uh, pardon?” Harry asked, watching Draco shove on his underwear with bewilderment. His eyes just started to get used to the dark again, but no matter what, the stark contrast of Draco’s skin was blinding. 

“Hey, we didn’t clean up yet. I can get you a wipe or-”

“Jesus, Potter, would you just get dressed and leave?” Draco snapped, slipping into his jeans. He was still a bit wobbly after their little exercise and the booze, so it was proving difficult.

“Wha-?” Harry stuttered, anger flaring up inside of him. “In case you forgot,  _ you _ dragged  _ me _ in here!”

Draco’s head snapped up at that. He pointed a finger to Harry’s chest, attempting to look menacing, but failing due to his pants only half-way up his calves. “It’s called a  _ fling _ , Potter. Plus, I never intended to grab  _ you _ ,” Draco crossed his arms and huffed.

Jealousy and disappointment crashed into Harry, making him grit his teeth. “Oh? And who were you going for, then?”

Draco faltered, blinking at him, then waved him off, “Never you mind who.”

“Draco, you’re not making sense,” Harry growled. The alcohol in his system wasn’t helping his anger. He tried his best to push it down, but seeing Draco’s usual haughty expression again was infuriating. Especially after seeing Draco with such a desperate look earlier.

“Ugh, I’m too drunk for this!” Draco threw his hands in the air and attempted to pull his pants up again. Watching Draco struggle caused Harry to sigh, crouch down and pull his jeans up to his hips. He paused, pushing his shirt back up slightly and making circles on the blond's stomach, kissing the skin just to the left of his navel. Harry looked up to see Draco frozen, watching him with an expression Harry was too drunk to identify. He almost looked scared.

“I know we’re both pretty drunk. And maybe I wasn’t the one you were hoping for. But…” Harry bit his lip, then burst out, “Shit, Draco, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to fuck you.”

Draco didn’t move. He didn’t breathe. He stood there, staring down at Harry with clenched hands. “... But you’re the swim captain.”

“... Sorry?” Harry asked, nonplussed.

“Our friend groups aren’t even in the same  _ category, _ ” Draco continued.

Harry merely blinked, very lost. “Er, okay?”

“We argue  _ all the time _ . We hate each other. No one would think we could work out.” Draco started to shake and his voice was getting louder and louder. “ _ Jesus fuck _ , you’re not even  _ gay _ ! How the hell am I supposed to believe we’ve  _ both  _ wanted to fuck each other this whole time?!”

Harry merely threw his head back and laughed. 

“I’m serious!” Draco said, crossing his arms again. 

Harry chuckled, standing back up and wrapping his hands around the others waist. “Wow, you’re more drunk than I thought. First of all, Draco, I  _ am _ gay. Well, bisexual. I’m still figuring that out.”

Draco looked at him doubtfully. 

“I’m serious! And I’ve wanted you for a long time, Draco… And apparently, you have, too?” It came out like a question as Harry looked sheepishly at him.

Draco visibly flushed and looked away, nodding curtly.

Harry laughed breathily, “Okay, then if I like you and you like me, what’s the problem?”

Draco huffed, squirming against Harry’s chest. “Nothing, ” He mumbled grouchily. However, Harry could see a ghost of a smile on his lips. He leaned in and kissed it.

Draco sighed, giving into Harry’s naked hug and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I’m still pissed that we’ve spent this whole year fighting when we could have been fucking.”

  
“Well, we can always make up for time.” He replied with a wicked grin. “Now, if I’m remembering correctly, there’s a much bigger closet upstairs… Care to join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked that! This is the first smut I've written so I was experimenting a bit. I'm not used to writing stuff without a bunch of plot to it so this was interesting... But let me know if you liked it! I do a lot of other drarry (and sometimes wolfstar) stuff on my tumblr: http://i-see-my-otps-in-erised.tumblr.com/ Feel free to send me something there, too!


End file.
